Fear
by Marcipie
Summary: When Cosmo begins to think of the day when his godchild won't need them anymore, he becomes terrified. R&R One-Shot.


**Fear  
****The Sole Survivor**

–  
Late at night in the Turner home, Timothy "Timmy" Turner was sitting on his large, cozy couch watching television. He'd had an incredibly long day at school, and he felt he deserved some quality time since it was the weekend. The school week had consisted of bullies, Crocker failing him multiple times – on occasion because it was considered funny – and the rare times that Trixie actually talked to him, and then the recent occurrence of Tootie following him home, a habit the young girl had taken upon herself much to the burnet's displeasure. Now, Timmy had taken all this very lightly, considering this was how his life was, but one can take so much of it.

He was only ten years old, a fact that most of the citizens of Dimmsdale didn't commit to memory regularly.

Next to their beloved godchild, Cosmo and Wanda lay with him, disguised as cushions. Every so often the two fairies would watch as the boy's eyes drooped slowly until a loud noise from the television startled him awake. After a few minutes of the pitiful façade, Mom and Dad fortunately wandered into the room only for their gaze to land on their young son. The two parents shared a glance, watching their child with disbelief.

"Timmy, it's time to go to bed." Mom told him, wagging a finger. Dad stood right beside her with a frown and planted his fists on his hips.

"Your mother is right, son. It's nearly midnight!" He exclaimed, his finger pointing to the clock that was located beside him. "Normally by this time, your small boy metabolism knocks you out by 9 o'clock!" On the couch, Timmy acknowledged his parents' orders by falling over on his disguised godmother. Idly, the young boy turned his blue eyes toward his parents and without averting his gaze, he lifted his hand and changed the channel.

"Why?" He drawled drearily, too drained to make a good enough argument. Mom walked in front of the television and turned it off in one click.

"Timmy, we said to, and because boys your age need to go to bed." She explained, gently pulling the remote out of her son's hand and patting him on the head. "Off to bed." Timmy moaned and rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Cosmo and Wanda watched with amused smiles as Mom picked him up and cradled her son like a baby. The two fairies poofed into their fishbowl soon after Mom trailed up the stairs. As soon as they were in their fish disguises, Mom opened the door and tucked Timmy in his bed. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately.

"Goodnight, Timmy." She murmured and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Cosmo and Wanda shared a glance before poofing out of the fishbowl to hover over their exhausted godson. Timmy yawned, his mouth stretching beyond its normal capacity as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He smiled dimly at his godparents.

"Thanks, guys." He murmured sleepily as Wanda poofed him into his pajamas. She smiled at him, much the same way that Timmy's real mother had.

"Don't thank us, sweetie. It's what we do." She reminded him before kissing him on his forehead and returning to the fishbowl to rest. Timmy noticed his green-haired godfather and smiled sleepily.

"Night, Cosmo." He trailed off in a whisper as he fell into a deep sleep. Cosmo fluttered behind, torn between following his wife and staying behind to watch his godson sleep. His forest green eyes landed on Timmy and he smiled, deciding on the latter of the two and settling down at the foot of the bed, and letting his mind wander.

Cosmo and his wife both agreed long ago that Timmy was their best godchild by far. He got them into trouble on occasion, but he always got them out of it and he was always one step ahead of his enemies. It was hard to think that the burnet was just a young boy, smart as he could be. Cosmo sighed and blew his bangs out of his eyes as he yawned. He really wished Timmy never grew up, so they could stay with him, but he knew that was selfish. Their godson had so many people that cared for him; it'd be a shame to take him away from them. The green-haired fairy sniffed as his eyes filled with glossy tears.

"Uhn…" The burnet grunted softly and Cosmo clapped his hands over his mouth as he turned to face the young child. Timmy's eyes squinted together before he flipped himself over in a comfortable position and then was silent. Breathing out a sigh of relief, the green-haired fairy floated over his godson and slowly reached out his hand, lightly touching Timmy's auburn head.

Convinced that the boy wouldn't wake up, Cosmo slipped his fingers deeper in his hair and began sliding them through the soft locks. Pressing his lips together tightly, he fought back a whimper that threatened to escape as he took in the burnet's calm expression.

Timmy Turner truly was a special child.

He was very grateful that he and Wanda had been assigned to him, no matter how many rough times they'd had; he knew he'd cherish them forever. Sure, he might not remember them at all in a few decades, but at least he could say he'd had an amazing godchild who kept him on his toes. Pulling his fingers through Timmy's soft hair once more, he reluctantly returned to the fishbowl after giving the burnet one brief smile. As soon as he entered their enormous castle and floated into the room they shared, Wanda could be seen sitting up in her bed. She glanced up when he flew in hurriedly and landed on his bed with a soft thump. Wanda raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What were you doing?" She asked, regarding her husband's stiff posture cautiously. Her expression changed abruptly, however, when she heard the very light sniffle coming from his racecar bed. "Cosmo?" Worried, she darted from her bed and was at the foot of his in a matter of seconds, her hands holding his face firmly by his cheeks. Wanda stared into his red-streaked green eyes and frowned, her eyebrows creasing.

"Cosmo, honey, tell me what's bothering you." She asked softly, watching him. Cosmo swallowed thickly as he tried to calm down. He reached up with one hand and traced the edge of her face with a finger, his eyes unfocused.

"Wanda, I'm scared." He murmured as more tears trailed down his cheeks, whining softly under his breath. Wanda's heart broke at the sight. She leaned in slowly, cautioning him with her wide pink eyes and kissed him softly on his lips. He froze automatically, his muscles tensing before he finally relaxed, melting against his wife. There was nothing that calmed her Cosmo down more than a kiss. Swiftly, she pulled away, out of breath and looked deep into her husband's eyes.

"What are you scared of, sweetie?" She asked gently, her thumbs rubbing circles on his face calmly. Wanda watched as Cosmo blinked rapidly for a few seconds before focusing back on her. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and looked down. Then, in one swift motion, he flung his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck.

"I don't wanna lose Timmy, Wanda!" He wailed, his voice going an octave higher than normal in his hysteria. Wanda was bewildered. She blinked in shock for a few seconds before pushing Cosmo back to look at his eyes again. The pink-haired fairy cocked her head and lowered one eyebrow.

"Lose Timmy? What are you talking about, Cosmo? Timmy's not going anywhere. Not for a long time." She reassured him softly, her own fears beginning to creep up on her. Timmy was young, he had a long way to go before he lost his fairies, so why was Cosmo so scared right then? The green-haired fairy shook his head.

"I don't wanna leave him." He repeated softly and hung his tired head. Wanda grimaced; her thoughts were scattered. What could she possibly say to make Cosmo not worry about this now? Sure, they had approximately eight to nine years with their godchild, but that could be a few minutes to a fairy. That time could come before they knew it. The pink-haired fairy sighed and gripped her husband's shoulders firmly. He glanced up, tears streaming from his eyes as his eyelids drooped. Wanda had to smile at the sight. She forgot how much Cosmo and Timmy were alike in some cases.

"Cosmo, do you remember the first time we agreed to be fairy godparents?" She provoked his memory, but had no expectations. Her spouse wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. She continued without pause. "We both agreed that no matter who we had to look over, we wouldn't worry about the end. We wouldn't worry about that day when we realize our godchild doesn't need us anymore, and we would continue on to our next assignment. Do you remember, Cosmo?" She asked softly, her hands sliding up to his cheeks again as she softly caressed his face. The green-haired fairy racked his brain for this memory, but nothing came to mind. He sighed and closed his eyes, his mouth trembling with unshed sobs.

"Sorry Wanda, I can't." He muttered seriously, his dreariness making him less cheery. He opened his eyes when he felt his wife move slightly on the bed and found that she wasn't even in front of him anymore. Glancing around hurriedly, he paused when he saw her lying down on his bed on her side. She opened her arms and gestured for him to join her. Bowing his head, he slowly crawled to her and curled up against her body, her arms coming to rest around his neck as she stroked his hair. "I'm sorry." Cosmo whispered, his arms tightening around his wife's waist. The pink-haired fairy shushed him softly as she nuzzled her chin on his forehead.

"It's alright, Cosmo. You don't need to worry about leaving Timmy for now. We won't for a long time." Wanda reassured him, kissing his forehead softly, and her lips moved down his face. Cosmo glanced up at her with tear-streaked eyes.

"But –" He didn't get to finish as his wife pressed her mouth gently against his. He watched her closed eyes for a few seconds before he gave up, allowing her to calm him. Wanda slowly pulled away when she felt his breathing even out. She cracked open one eye and saw he was fast asleep before letting out a sigh of relief. In his slumber, Cosmo pulled her closer and buried his face into her neck, causing her heartbeat to quicken. She sighed and relaxed. She wasn't going anywhere for a while, so she might as well go to sleep. Wanda kissed him on his head and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Cosmo."

–  
**A/N: Hey guys. I really, truly and honestly don't know where this came from. I guess I just wanted to write a semi-cute Wanda/Cosmo story, but I also wanted to write Timmy when he was awfully tired and oh so adorable. So this was produced. I have to say that this is probably one of my shortest one-shots I've ever written. (o_o) I am shocked. ;D Enjoy you guys, even though it has no plot what-so-ever.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or any of the characters I use in this story. I figured that much was obvious.


End file.
